


Weren't There Before

by angeredthoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assumed Character Death, Because I can, Gen, Not really happy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), mine, mostly just Feelings, not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: There is no beta for this. It is mostly just... wishful. Because I have issues with Cap and Team Cap. So yeah.Tumblrif you're interested in a blog that has... no sense of direction.





	

The rain was falling, unforgiving and cold. It bit into his skin as he stared sightlessly at the grave before him. The dirt was still exposed, not packed and the only greenery was from the flowers he’d placed on it. The hat on his head hung low, covering his eyes and protecting him from any cameras that might end up pointed his way. There had been others there, but if they were still there, he had no clue.

It had been a battle to remember. The fate of the entire world had once more rested on their actions; only they hadn’t known until it was almost too late. At the last minute he’d brought the rest of the Avengers back to the fight and they’d desperately fought towards the main fight. Thanos had been the biggest threat they would ever face; Steve was certain of that. Yet it had ended up Iron Man on his own facing a being so powerful Steve had wondered how it would’ve even been possible to win. Even his belief that together they could do anything was not enough to fight off the doubt that flooded his mind.

Tony Stark never heard of it though. He’d worn his armour and he’d fought like a mad man, striking in the most graceless ways he’d ever seen; but it had been enough. Thanos fell before Iron Man; it should’ve been a glorious victory, but the minions that’d come did not fall when Thanos fell and they attacked; retaliated. There had been little to be done against the onslaught but they had managed to destroy them.

Once they had reached Iron Man though, they had known there had been no saving him. Steve still paled as he remembered how the horde had resorted to tearing into him. Blood had covered everything and they’d all stood there, shocked. Steve had wanted to help, but he’d had no idea where to start.

_“Why are you here?” Tony asked, his voice thick with pain._

_“What…?”_

_“Why are you here, Captain Rogers? I certainly did not call.”_

_“You needed us, we came,” Steve answered, baffled._

_Tony snorted, blood bubbling up from his mouth. He coughed weakly, turning his head as his new friends came to him. “I didn’t need your help, Captain.”_

_“You should’ve called Tony,” he stated, ignoring the man who was trying to shove him out of the way, “I would’ve come; WE would’ve come.”_

_Tony was then lifted into a blue skinned mans arms, he was unhindered by the armour and he began to walk away. Over the man’s shoulder Tony spoke, voice weak and cold, “Why would I believe that? You never helped me before.”_  

The strange people had taken Tony away. They had wanted to stop them, they had wanted to keep him there but they hadn’t even slowed. They’d carried him onto what Steve could only assume was a ship and had left. No one knew if he’d lived, not one person knew and the government had decided to have a funeral. It had probably been greed but it had been thwarted by an iron tight will that left them with nothing. Even the Avengers had been left hanging as every penny went to making sure all employees of Stark Industries were able to live comfortably while everything else shut down.

Now there were only pieces of tech throughout the world and a grave stone to tell the world Tony Stark had once saved them all. Steve reached up and wiped his eyes. Sighing softly, he turned away and began to head back home. He sighed deeply as he thought about Clint, discovering that to protect her family he had been divorced and stripped of his parental rights.

 _"You betrayed everything, because you were bored, Clinton! I have to protect them and you obviously did not care enough to think about that when you ran off to be a fucking traitor! Now get the hell out of my house!”_  

He thought about Scott being band from seeing his daughter, of Professor Pym being ridiculed for being incapable of seeing past the name Stark; he thought of Natasha and Bucky, running from the authorities, no one willing to listen as they focused on every death they’d caused. Wanda hid in her new bedroom, terrified to leave after the first time someone managed to shoot her. They feared her and they demanded her destruction. She couldn’t fight that fear anymore; it was stronger then she would ever be. Sam had been shunned from the groups he used to aid. He’d been accused of being incapable to being a proper counsellor if he was so willing to ignore someone else’s trauma for his own personal gain.

Steve thought about how everything had been stripped from him. He was no longer a Captain, he was no longer Captain America and there was no more record of him. He’d seen children throw away their Captain America apparel while asking their parents for the new Iron Man doll. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset; in the end Tony had certain cemented that he was a hero. He was no Howard Stark either; something he now knew to be a good thing.

Vision, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts and Spiderman came out alright though; they hadn’t fucked off and betrayed the only person who had been plotting and planning to save the world for what had actually happened. Steve cringed, remembering how they had dismissed Tony’s fears and even mocked him for them. In the end they had been made to eat their own words.

Sighing deeply, Steve entered the small house they had managed to purchase. Clint was taking Wanda food, looking lost and broken. It was a common look. Sam was in the kitchen, cleaning after making food. He looked up as Steve entered, “Hey, you forget your phone?”

Confused, Steve checked his pockets before pulling out him phone, “No…?”

“Huh… Well there has been a phone ringing on and off in your room… Hey Steve!”

He didn’t pause as he bolted through the house towards his tiny bedroom. The door did not survive he assault. As he entered the ringing began again. He dived across the bed, ignoring Sam and Scott, who stood at his door, baffled. Ripping open the bedside table’s drawer, he yanked out the old flip phone that had sat silent for so long.

“Tony?!”

There was a pause, then a very simple, “Hello Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta for this. It is mostly just... wishful. Because I have issues with Cap and Team Cap. So yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com) if you're interested in a blog that has... no sense of direction.


End file.
